


Sweet

by double_negative



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: (pun intended), Crush at First Sight, F/F, Food, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: Sugar meets The Queen





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's still 2012 up in here  
> i love those two together too much

Zacharie used to say that The Queen had a thousand faces, but Sugar never unsderstood what he meant until she met The Queen herself.

Even with her back turned to Sugar, the Queen looked magnificent. Her regal addons swaying behind her back, elegant and seemingly frail, like white chocolate filigree, her simple but delicate dress with fabric shifting to Queen's every move, so thin and almost translucent, like paper used to wrap pastries in, her long hair that seemed as soft and fluffy as candy floss... Even without seeing her face, Sugar knew she was in trouble and Zacharie's words ran through her mind again and again. Surely, Sugar must be the only one who sees The Queen that way, otherwise how could someone as sweet as her be their ruler?

And when The Queen turns to her, Sugar' breath cathes in her throat. She's gorgeous. Like no one Sugar has ever seen. Queen's skin is not a usual dull white that Sugar and Zacharie, it has a slight tint of colour and it looks like soft-serve vanilla ice cream with how smooth and glistening it is. Her eyes are big and glossy, like hard candy and when she opens her mouth to speak, her teeth are perfect, in two rows of white like sugar cubes.

"I can't say I've ever experienced _that_ reaction to my appearance", Queen says, and her voice is pouring into Sugar's ears like honey, sticky sweet and impossible to forget. "Breathe dear", The Queen smiles, so impossibly sweetly, not at all offended or angry at Sugar, who only now realised that she was staring with her mouth hanging open. At royalty, no less!

"I'm s-sorry", Sugar tries to fix the situation, but with all the embarassment and awe, she stutters and feels even more stupid.

"Don't be. It's been a while since I knew anyone who would see me as someone beautiful". Those words make sense out of what Zacharie used to say, because it seems like everyone besides Sugar knew that you would see The Queen in a way you want to see her, she'll look like what you expect her to.

"My queen", Sugar stammers, but Queen raises her hand to sush her. "Just Vader is alright, since you're not exactly one of my subjects". Queen's words are so syrupy and kind. Yes, Zone 0 is not a part of The Queen's domain, but Sugar was never expected to be treated like an equal. Frankly, she never thought she'll encounter The Queen at all, since Sugar had no business outside of her own Zone.

"You are Sugar, right? Dear Zacharie told me about you. She also told me you've been quite lonely these days". Queen's expression seems a bit forlorn when she says that word, "lonely". And yes, it's been awfully sad since Zacharie returned to his work as a merchant and left the Zone.

"Pablo visits me sometimes, but other than that I don't ever have visitors", Sugar replies, trying to recall the last time The Judge dropped by. It seems like he too has some business to take care of...

Queen looks troubled, if only for a moment and clasps her hands tighter around a bag Sugar didn't even realise before that she was holding.

"Well, girls are supposed to look out for each other, so I thought I'd drop by myself. How about we have some tea and talk for a while?"

Sugar breath hitches again. The Queen herself is here to chat with her? Just because she thought Sugar was all alone and sad? It's something Sugar never would have expected in her wildest dreams. She never even knew what The Queen looked like and now Vader herself is here to make friends? Sugar feels like fainting. She might have already, because the whole situation seems like a weird sugar-rush induced hallucination.

But even if it feels like a dream, she needs to take The Queen up on her offer. The opportunity presented to her is too enticingly delicious to decline. And the Queen herself looks so saccharine sweet, Sugar can't bear the thought of losing her presense now.

"Of course, come right in!", Sugar hopes her face is not too red from embarassment from inviting someone as important and as stunningly beautiful to her humble house.

"Enoch baked us a cake", The Queen smiles, offering Sugar her bag and Sugar can't help but take a peak inside. Her knees feel weak when she sees the elegant pastry, adorned with strawberries. It's the second prettiest thing she has ever seen after, of course, The Queen herself.

"I asked Zacharie about your favourite, so I would not make a fool out of myself", The Queen laughs gracefully at obviously entanced Sugar and that is the moment Sugar realises.

She is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> now i want to eat Vader.  
> damn you Sugar!


End file.
